


Makeshift Tutor

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, I don't know, M/M, but also just kinda-friends, can be seen as sorta shippy i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Ian has to act as Caddy's replacement tutor when Jeff isn't available.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first Caddimoose!...Sorta. Not sure it really counts because there's like no romantic content but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It can also just be friendship that way I guess~
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

_ Jeff, I am going to kill you. _

Ian sighed, putting down his book and turning his head to look at Caddy, frowning deeply. "I had no idea I was so interesting, James," He said, flatly, "Though, I'd prefer that you  _ not  _ glare a hole through my head. It's not very polite."

"What do you care, Moosey?" Caddy mumbled, looking down and starting to scribble furiously at one of the red-stained worksheets laying around him. "Can't a guy glare at their rival in peace?"

"Not when you're supposed to be doing work."

Caddy rolled his eyes, pointing his pen at Ian, "Not like you don't have homework of your own." He huffed, putting the cap of his pen in his mouth and starting to chew on it as he shuffled through papers, "Plus, I have no tutor to speak of here; can't do it without knowing how to do it...Where is Jeff anyway?" Tilting his head, Caddy raised an eyebrow.

"Some 'I have to help Paul with student council stuff' bullshit." Ian waved a hand, "Really, I don't believe that; he's probably doing something else. Paul's a scatterbrain, but he's pretty good at what he does."

"But isn't this what he signed up for?" Caddy grumbled, crossing out something on a math paper and writing a new answer down, "Why would he want to get out of it now? He blabbered about this for so long after he signed up!" There wasn't any lie there: Getting into the tutoring program had been all Jeff talked about the day he learned he had been accepted into it, excited to be able to get a taste of teaching, but it seemed that whatever he was doing was more important than it.

"I don't know. Maybe nervousness or something - I'm not inside his head."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest with a huff, Caddy dropped his pen, "Well, whatever. I can't do this without some sort of help; I barely know what this damn worksheet is talking about."

"What are you learning about?" Ian questioned, sitting up and putting his head in his hand. There wasn’t any way he was going to be able to keep reading, not with Caddy’s constant interruptions. "Can't be too hard."

Caddy lifted his paper, showing it to Ian, “Some dumb calculations of how fast a cart would go around a circular track when going blah blah speed. We hadn’t even gone over this in class!”

“You sure you weren’t just, y’know, not paying attention? We go over this at the end of first year.” Ian slid off the bed, going to sit next to Caddy. “It’s child’s play.” He took the sheet and scanned it over.

“For you, maybe, but I hate math with a burning passion.”

Ian hummed, “Well, if it means anything, you’re not too far off with these.” He plucked the pen from Caddy’s hand, using it to ghost a circle over a part of one problem, “Just forgot a step or two. I don’t blame you for that; there is a lot of calculations and shit that go into it, and the ones you forgot are so easy they seem almost unnecessary.”

He started to scribble a few things down on the blank parts of the paper, before putting the pen down on and crossing his arms over his chest. Caddy read through what Ian had written - steps to take, little shortcuts; things to make it easier.

“What…?” Shooting the other boy an incredulous look, Caddy took a moment to properly collect his thoughts, “Why did you do this, Moosey?”

Shrugging, Ian stood again, crossing the room to go back to his bed. “There’s no special reason. I can just be nice once in awhile, right?” He smirked, “Plus, getting to see that pure surprise on your face is a treat.”

Caddy puffed himself up, blushing slightly and positioning himself so that only his back was visible to Ian. After a moment of silence in the room, he finally sighed a quiet, “Thanks…”

Smirk turning into a softer smile, Ian chuckled, “Don’t mention it.”


End file.
